


Touched By An Angel

by Manic_Misanthrope



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_Misanthrope/pseuds/Manic_Misanthrope
Summary: Akira's been going back to Mementos on his own, using an old Persona despite it being outclassed, and generally being suspicious. What is he up to?





	Touched By An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme Prompt fill  
> Initial Prompt here: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=1160673#cmt1160673

“So we okay to go deeper in? There's a few contracts left.” Morgana asked, stepping onto the mementos platform and looking further into the depths.

 

“Could do with a bit of topping up,” Ryuji groaned, reaching into the backpack for something to ease the pain in his shoulder.

 

“I got it,” Akira interrupted “Angel! Dia!” He shouted out, pulling on the metal mask as the shadowy image of a winged woman dressed in nothing more than black leather strips adorned with chains covering the bare minimum amount of perfectly smooth skin, her eyes covered by a black blindfold as she blew a kiss towards the aching blond, letting the pain slowly slip away.

 

“Thanks man!” Ryuji called with a smile on his face while the rest of the phantom thieves looked on at their leader with a blank expression “What's up?” he asked, not understanding the problem with a bit of healing.

 

“Joker, wasn't that one of the shadows from the bank?” Makoto asked pointedly.

 

“Well... yeah... so?” Responded the phantom thief leader with uncharacteristic nervousness.

 

“As in the palace we were in five months ago?” The brunette biker continued “You've switched persona twenty times since then, why are you sticking with this one?”

 

“Just for a little bit of healing, alright? No sense burning myself out fixing the little things, Queen.” He justified, ignoring the piles of unused healing items in the pack.

 

“He's got 'I might need it later' syndrome, classic case. Sitting on 99 elixirs and he won't budge 'cause you can't buy them.” Futaba added, taking a good look in the backpack.

 

“Thanks, Oracle,” Akira replied dryly. The young hacker was helping his case, true, but there were better ways to do it “Let's get going. This target needs to change tonight before he claims another victim.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Akira made his excuses and stepped out of Leblanc leaving Sojiro to take care of Morgana for a while while he put his hood up. It was dangerous, what with still being officially dead, but where he was going he didn't have to stay out for long, flipping his phone out and hitting the metaverse app. Stepping into mementos by himself and heading down the steps into the Path of Aiyatsbus, going straight for the rest area as he brushed past the weak shadows that infested the upper floors.

 

With a deep breath he pulled on the mask again, falling back into the angel's embrace as the feathery wings surrounded him, the phantom thief purring out a low “Hey again...” as he looked up, resting his head against the dangling chain.

 

“You called me?” The angel sang out, her voice reverberating against her own wings, creating a one woman harmony “Are your needs so great we must do this again?” She asked, pink lips forming a sweet smile.

 

“You're the only one I can ask for this,” He answered, pulling her down into a light kiss and enjoying the feel of her skin against his, soft as finest silk “And I need it.”

 

“Truly?” The angel asked as her hands caressed his chest, the phantom thief outfit seemingly melting away in her hands leaving him half-bare if not for his long jacket and gloves “I am part of you, if you truly desired this, there are others who would satisfy you, others who would gladly take this task. Do you lack courage to ask them?” she purred, unfurling her wings as she gently lead Akira to a nearby metal bench, two handprints on the back of the seat as she gradually made him bend forward, feathers now behind her.

 

“Not now,” Akira hissed, his gloves taking a natural place, keeping him doubled over the metal seat “Maybe when this is over and I...”

 

“When you can no longer justify using me, using yourself like this?” Angel snapped, her caressing hands turning suddenly into a harsh grip, just long enough to make him start squirming before she relaxed herself “No... no this is more than just the act itself, isn't it. This craving of yours, why you still keep me bound for so long,” she whispered, stroking his exposed neck.

 

“Just... just get on with it!” Akira cried out, already breathing heavy from just the slightest touch.

 

“Very well,” The blonde angel agreed, whipping away the leather belt holding what remained of his outfit together, the rest collapsing on a heap between his legs “What debauchery do you need punishment for tonight? What crime have you committed that needs justice?” She asked in a tone so strict Akira could feel the glare from behind the blindfold in the back of his head.

 

“I... for the sins against Panther, Queen and Noir. For the crime of lust.” He said slowly, gripping the metal tightly with his gloves.

 

“And what did you do to deserve your sentence?” The angel asked, her bare hands sending shivers down his spine as they traced their way down to his hips “Tell me, and your punishment will be sweet, but hopefully you will not make it swift.”

 

“I thought of them doing this to me, together.” He whispered, anticipation building up as he tried to relax in his precarious position, naked except for jacket and gloves.

 

“And you accept your fate for this heinous act?” She teased, dragging out Akira's torment.

 

“Please!” Akira begged “I acc-” he began before the words died in his throat, his speech cut off as he felt himself be taken by the angel, penetrated in one smooth thrust as her hips crashed against his. Akira had never found out how his persona had managed this no matter how many times he put himself through this perverted ritual, the feeling of being filled and pulled apart by an artificial cock that dematerialised every time he managed to turn and face Angel afterwards, but he didn't mind with how good it felt. His knees started to buckle as the blonde persona slowly started to pull back and thrust in rhythmically.

 

“You've grown so much stronger than our first time,” the angel cooed in his ear “Do you remember? How hard you cried on my first thrust?” she asked, slamming her hips into him with extra force to prove a point, earning a silent scream of pleasure for her efforts as her smile grew “I thought you'd never ask again.”

 

“I... I loved it,” Akira squealed, risking taking one hand off the supporting bench and shooting down, looking to envelop his painfully erect member with his glove, only to have it slapped away by the angel's hand as she made every thrust send him into a higher craze “Please!” He begged, his voice returning.

 

“Hmm?” The angel hummed as she continued her punishment, ignoring the pleading phantom thief until his cries got more desperate “Please what exactly?” She asked, feigning ignorance.

 

It took a few seconds of the constant assault for Akira's voice to return, his legs sinking down to the floor underneath him “Please let me come,” he asked “I-I've served my sentence, paid for my crimes!” the thief continued, his voice still cracking.

 

“So you want release? Forgiveness?” The angel inquired, slowing down her thrusts to an agonisingly slow pace, letting Akira feel the false member inside him inch by inch.

 

“Yes.” he uttered breathlessly, his whole body shaking. Instead of granting what he wanted though, the angel would bend down to the now kneeling thief.

 

“From who?” She asked, baring her teeth in a wicked grin as his eyes went wide.

 

“Wha- I... you?” he stuttered as she pulled him back up to his feet, wings taking all of the effort to lift him.

 

“But you haven't wronged me, I enjoy this as much as you. Perhaps because I am,” the winged blonde tittered “Who have you wronged that you seek forgiveness from? Who would you have pardon you for your debauchery tonight? Tell me...” she purred in his ear.

 

“...Panther,” he began, his arms slackening against the metal bench as the angel slowly moved to grip his shaft gently at first “Queen...” he continued, taking in a sharp breath as the persona started to stroke him “Noir!” he cried out, the angel's grip tightening and speed increasing. The three names echoed through Mementos as he called them out again and again, a thrust of the angel's hips punctuating each declaration before his body finally succumbed to the inevitable in the Angel's grasp. A white trail on the rest room floor tracing all the way up to his cock in a sticky string “T-thank you...” he gasped out, letting the angel pull him back up straight as his clothes started to rematerialise around him. His winged persona vanishing into a ball of blue light while he staggered around, trying to find his footing with his drained body.

 

* * *

 

Around the corner, hidden out of view, a pink glove clutched tight on the wall, a lip was bit so tightly that it started to draw blood and a whine came from behind a red cat mask. “Can't believe I waited so long to follow him...” sighed Ann, zipping up her own top and discarding something soaked into the nearest disposal chute as she pulled out her phone with a satisfied smile on her face. Typing out a message to the three way private group chat “You were right, Queen. Noir gets next watch.”

 


End file.
